Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a colored pencil lead or a crayon composed of a base material that is at least partially water-soluble or that can be suspended in water, and a coloring agent, e.g., a water-soluble dye. Any reference herein to a colored pencil lead is also understood to mean a crayon unless otherwise stated. The downstrokes produced with such a lead can be applied as water colors to the surface of a suitable substrate, e.g., a sheet of paper or canvas, which is water receptive. That is to say, the lead can be wetted with water and applied to the surface as a suspension or a solution, or the lead can be applied to the surface as a downstroke coating and painted over with water to provide a suspension or solution which soaks into the substrate. The water color painted substrate is then dried in any manner.
It is an object of the invention to provide a colored pencil lead or a crayon which makes it possible to achieve a broader range in color variation than available in the prior art.